


Essence

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [37]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Destruction, Environment, Gen, Loss, Loss of Innocence, Nature, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: What shall we do when the last remnants of nature are destroyed?





	Essence

I witnessed the essence of my generation be lost.

How I mourned that elemental essence.

Ethereal, eternal, elemental essence.

***

Once I asked to myself,

“Where has the elemental essence gone?”

***

I thought of the expansive wetlands,

drained for crops and cattle.

I thought of the vast open forests,

cut down for a highway.

I recalled these lost places of my youth,

torn asunder by progress and time.

***

No more does the nightingale sing her song.

No more does the wolf howl for her family.

No more does the loon call to her mate.

The voices of the animals are gone,

forever silenced by the loss of their home.

*** 

How can what was once known by all,

the respect of nature and fellow beings,

be confined to the regards of forgotten memories?

*** 

What caused the divide,

between man and beast,

woman and animal,

person and nature?

***

Was there not a time not so long ago

when all was regarded as one?

A time when all realised the truth

and they all,

man and woman, elder and child,

reveled in the same essence of life as their kin.

The feathered, the scales, the furred.

*** 

A time when the truth was well known.

That they were as much a part of nature,

as nature was a part of them.


End file.
